Return MODIFIED VERSION
by Kyle Lackey
Summary: man goes to Isla Nublar because of stories he heard in his childhood. I do not own Tim. Others charcters are mine.


John Ware stood on the large concrete landing pad, or at least that's what it appeared to be, and smiled. He had finally made it to his destination, Isla Nublar. 

He stood there, medium height with an athletic build and thought about his reasoning for coming here. His parents had sent him to quite an expensive school in the eighth grade after their vending business took off and he didn't have many friends there.

____________________________________________________________________________

Johnny the Dinosaur Freak, they would call him, making fun of his love of dinosaurs.

"What kind of kid our age likes dinosaurs still?", the would ask.

It was lunch one day when he found out about the island. 

John would normally sit by himself at lunch, to stay away from the torment of his fellow classmates. That is where he met Tim.

Tim also kept to himself so John was surprised when Tim came and sat next the him at the lunch table.

"I've seen them", Tim said pointing at the dinosaur encyclopedia John was reading.

"Seen what", John asked, puzzled.

"Dinosaurs", Tim said, "I have seen them before".

"What are you talking about", John asked, frustrated that Tim was making no sense.

"You haven't heard or you think I am lying", Tim said.

"Haven't heard what? And yeah, I think your lying".

"Never read those supermarket papers? You know "BIG FOOT FOUND" and all that junk", Tim questioned.

John was confused. Where was this kid going with all this. No wonder no one ever talked to him, he's crazy.

"My grandfather owned a company, it was called InGen", Tim started.

"Yeah, they are in bankruptcy court now, its all over the news. What's the point?".

"He was starting a theme park. In Gen found a way to get dinosaur blood from bugs stuck in amber and used it somehow to create dinosaurs". Tim explained.

John now was more interested in what the kid was saying because either he was telling the truth and this was amazing or the kid was completely crazy and his rants would keep John entertained.

They talked for the entire lunch period and were even late getting back to class. John was convinced at this point.

Over the years they became close friends and even got an apartment together after graduating high school. Then one day Tim was in a horrible car accident.

John went to the hospitals ICU as soon as he heard the news. He went to Tim's room and sat down next to him.

Tim's eyes were closed by the monitor beep steadily signaling to John that he was ok. 

"How you doing?", he asked.

Tim's head rolled over towards John and his eyes opened.. "Hey", he replied.

They sat and talked for awhile and John brought up that he was thinking of going to Isla Nublar and once Tim got better he should come with him.

Tim leaned up in the bed and looked at John with scared eyes.

"You okay Tim. Want me to get a nurse", John said, concerned.

"Promise me that you will not go there", Tim said.

Then alarms started going off. Tim laid back down in the bed and started breathing heavily. A nurse rushed in and said, " He will be ok, but you'll have to go now".

John nodded and looked back at Tim as he walked out. After walking out of the room he heard Tim yell, "Don't go John, listen to me, DO NOT go".

____________________________________________________________________________

But here he was anyways. Despite Tim's warning he couldn't help but go to the island and see for himself. Tim was still in the hospital when he left but his condition had been getting better. John had tried to explain that he would be plenty prepared when he went, but Tim still insisted that he shouldn't go.

But John made up his mind and in his mind he was prepared. He looked up as the helicopter that had dropped him, his two friends, and two large containers off, rose into the sky.

The pilot seemed nervous about flying here but when John showed him a wad of cash he grew less nervous. He told John he knew where a possible landing pad was and he would take them there.

John looked over at his two friends as the unlatched the door to the first container and opened it.

Marc was about John's height but a little more heavy set,. "It's all muscle", he would joke when John teased him for it. He had short blonde hair, thick glasses, and the two day growth of a beard.

Nick, his other companion, was tall and a little on the skinny side. His medium length black hair was kept underneath a black baseball cap and unlike Marc, wore no glasses. His face was cleanly shaven as he tried to keep himself looking clean cut most of the time.

As they opened the door Nick walked inside to the Chevy Blazer parked there and climbed in. John heard the engine start and watched as Nick pulled it out onto what appeared to be an old overgrown road.

John had just bought the Blazer a couple of weeks ago but had transformed it into a jungle expedition vehicle. The vehicle outfitter asked where he was taking the Blazer when John handed him a list of modifications to do. John didn't give him much info just said something about Costa Rica.

The man had done quite a nice job though. The former red glossy paint had been covered with a flat black. The wheels had been ditched in favor of a stronger set that were matched in the same flat black. A heavy duty roll cage had been placed inside of the vehicle, along with bars that went across the windows. Mounted on top of the dash was a CB radio set to the same channel as the three handheld units they brought with them.

Marc yelled over at John taking his attention away from the vehicle. "You want me to load these up", he asked holding up two high powered rifles John had brought along.

"Yeah, load them up and put them in the back seat along with some extra ammo".

He looked back at the Blazer as Nick said, "I can't believe we came all the way to this island just because some story Tim told you back in the eighth grade.

John let out a small chuckle. Nick had doubted him ever since he brought the whole idea up. Marc to seemed a little skeptical too but didn't keep bringing it up.

"Don't get me wrong", Nick continued, "you're paying for this trip so I can't complain. All that I am trying to say is don't be surprised if we don't see anything".

That was Nicks way of saying, "You are an idiot for wasting your money too come here, we won't see anything dumb ass". John chuckled again.

Nick stepped out of the Blazer and walked back towards the container. John walked up and took the now empty driver seat and said, "Close that thing up, lets go look around".

Nick and Marc shut it back up and closed the latch the kept it locked up. Marc walked up to the passenger seat and hopped in. Nick walked up and sat in the back seat. "Why do I always sit in back he asked.

John reached down and put the gear selector in the drive position then pressed firmly on the gas pedal.

They traveled down an overgrown road till they reached a gate. HIGH VOLTAGE the rusted sign on the gate read.

All the passengers of the Blazer looked at each other puzzled.

"Open it", John said looking at Marc.

"I'm not getting my ass electrocuted, Nick you do it", he replied.

Nick sat for a moment before reaching for the door handle. "I hate you guys", he said as he climbed out.

He walked to the gate and inspected it for a moment. He saw the rubber handle that should keep him from being shocked but was still nervous.

Reaching slowly he placed his hand on the rubber. Nothing. He was alive. 

Fumbling with it for a moment he finally got it to release and the door swung open with a loud squeal.

He walked back to the Blazer and as he climbed in he looked at Marc and said, "Pussy".

They all laughed as John drove through the now open passage way. 

"Should we shut it you think?", Marc asked.

John put his foot on the brake and looked back in the rear view mirror. 

"What do you guys think".

"Hell, I'll close it", Nick said jumping back out of the Blazer.

A moment later he was back. "Let's go" he said.


End file.
